


Nothing Happened!

by legallyblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Golden Trio Friendship - Freeform, Hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblack/pseuds/legallyblack
Summary: The morning after Ron's 20th birthday leads to some...interesting discoveries.(Also, Happy Birthday Ron!)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Nothing Happened!

_March 2nd, 2000_

Hermione opened her eyes and immediately regretted it. She winced, her head throbbing.

"Merlin, Ron, next time we have a drink after work, let's make it...less."

No response.

She racked her mushy brain for any memory of the night before. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Despite her headache, she opened her eyes groggily, looking around. She was in the living room of Ron's apartment, which normally wouldn't matter considering she practically already lived there, but she couldn't remember how she'd gotten there.

Upon further inspection, the living room was an absolute wreck. Pillows, blankets, bottles, and...party decorations? Oh.

Ron's 20th birthday.

 _That's_ why they'd been drinking. 

Jutting out from a sofa pillow she saw a leg. She reached over, rubbing it. "Ron, Ron wake up."

She heard a groan before a voice responded.

"Ginny love, I would totally be in the mood right now, but I've got a wicked hangover and I don't think it would be wise."

_Shit._

"Harry?"

"...Hermione?"

"Harry!"

She whipped off the sofa pillow, exposing none other than her best friend.

Her almost naked best friend.

"Oh God, cover up! Cover up!"

He weakly grabbed the pillow and threw it at her. "Stop, screaming would you? My head's killing me."

"Same here, idiot. But you've only got boxers on and honestly, it's more of you than I'd ever like to see," she hissed.

Harry finally seemed to register what she was saying. Looking down, his face turned a violent red. "Oh."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "'Oh' is right." She looked around the messy floor, eyes landing on a discarded t-shirt. Handing it to him without making eye contact, she stared fixedly at the clock on the fireplace mantle.

"Uh, Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I think you better wear this."

"What are you talking about—"

He pointed at her chest, and she looked down, clapping her hand to her mouth.

Sure enough, she was only wearing a bra. A very _scandalous_ bra that she may or may not have worn to surprise Ron after the party.

Harry smirked. "And to think, Ron didn't realize you were a girl until 4th year."

"Shut up!" She grabbed the shirt out of his hands, hastily putting it on. Looking down, she was relieved to find that she was indeed wearing shorts.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"We didn't—nothing happened, I mean—"

"Definitely not."

"Oh thank God."

He faked a look of hurt. "Well don't act _so_ relieved. I like to think that accidentally drunkenly sleeping with me isn't the huge tragedy you're making it out to be."

"It wouldn't, except for the fact that I'm dating your best friend and you're dating his sister."

He laughed. "Right, woe is me."

She rolled her eyes again, groaning again. Merlin, these hangovers sucked.

At that exact moment, Ron wobbled into the living room, evidently just as hungover. When he saw Harry and Hermione he stopped. Hermione mentally smacked herself as she realized the shirt she was wearing was _Harry's_. 

"Er, morning?" Ron said, still looking back and forth between the two. 

Harry shakily stood up. "Don't worry mate, I didn't sleep with Hermione. Although, now that she's seen my boxers, she may just have to jump ship to the savior of the Wizarding World."

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Oi, watch it, you're dating my sister."

Harry rolled his eyes. "So I gather. Speaking of, where's Ginny?"

Ron scratched his head. "Don' know. Dean's passed out in my bedroom though."

Hermione got up as well, walking to him. "Well, it's safe to say that it was a wild 20th birthday for you Ron, wasn't it?"

He grinned, pulling her into a hug. The small action made her head dizzy again. Swaying slightly, she cleared her dry throat. "Right, well I'm going to get some water. Anyone want some?"

Ron nodded. "Any chance one of you has anything to eat? Alcohol always makes me peckish."

Harry nodded serenely. "Of course, sweetheart. I'll put on my apron and whip you up something tasty."

Ron reached over and smacked him on the head. "Harry, I'll kick you out of my house."

"I still have a key."

"I'll steal your key."

"Ginny has one."

Ron turned to Hermione. "Any chance we could get that water so I can throw it on him?"

She grinned. "Of course. I'll even add some ice so it hurts more."

Harry looked betrayed. "How could you, Mione? I thought we were friends?"

Hermione patted his shoulder on the way to the kitchen. 

"That was before you saw me in a bra."

"He saw you're _what?_ "

"Hermione stood on tiptoes and kissed Ron's cheek. "Don't worry, love. I was wearing it for you."

With that, she left Ron with a stupid giddy look on his face.

"Ginny would've said something snarky to make fun of Ron," Harry grumbled.

"Then go find her, mate."

Hermione walked into the kitchen, stopping in her tracks.

Ginny was sitting in one of the chairs, wearing only a robe, and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Uh—morning, Gin."

She looked up, smiling. "Morning. I take it Ron woke up?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You left Harry and me in the living room didn't you?"

Ginny giggled. "You two were already like that, I just wanted to see you three's reactions."

Hermione grabbed the cup of coffee from her hands, taking a long sip.

"Hey!"

"Serves you right. Anyway, you seem to be doing much better than the rest of us. What happened last night?"

"Well, I think everyone got shit-faced drunk and passed out around the apartment. I found Neville and Hannah in the laundry room. They went home. Angelina and George stumbled out a few minutes ago, and Luna's in the bathroom."

Hermione couldn't help but marvel at the group's ability to get so drunk. "That still doesn't explain why Harry and I barely had any clothes on."

Ginny's faced turned bright red and she stifled a laugh. "Harry accidentally spilled Firewhiskey on you, that's why you weren't wearing a shirt. As for him, er- let's just say that we got to some mischief of our own before he inexplicably decided to crash on the couch."

"Scandalous, congrats," Hermione said dryly. 

"Congrats to you too, Mione!"

"For what?"

"The engagement?"

Hermione's heart dropped. "The-the _what?"_

Ginny gestured to her hand; sure enough, there was a glittering ring on her finger.

"What. The. _Hell?"_

"Ron proposed!"

Hermione was panicking. "But when? Oh, God, and I said yes? Not that I wouldn't, I mean I love him, but, but I don't even remember my own engagement?"

Ginny looked at her for a moment, then burst out laughing. Hermione did not find it amusing.

"Why are you laughing, it's not funny!"

"Yes it is, we got you so good!"

"I-what?"

"It was George's idea of course. The joke shop just came out with a line of wedding products. That ring's going to disappear off your finger in about 5 minutes."

Hermione was torn between annoyance and relief. "Crap, Ginny you scared me!"

"Kind of the point. So no, Ron didn't propose, but I wouldn't be surprised if he did soon, with how in love you two are."

Hermione blushed. "He just turned 20, I doubt it's on his mind."

Ginny shrugged. "You never know."

"Oh, there you are Ginny!" Ron and Harry stood in the doorframe.

"Here I am," Ginny smirked, squeezing Harry's hand. She shot a look at Hermione that clearly said _"Go along with it"_.

"Oh, Ron, I meant to say congrats on the engagement! I always knew you two lovebirds would get married young."

Ron's face paled. "M-married? When?"

Harry looked just as confused. Turning to Ron, he spoke loudly. "You proposed and you didn't even tell me about it? So much for being best mates. _And_ you proposed to my other best mate, what the hell? Who's gonna be your best man, _Neville_?"

Ron still looked terrified. He turned to Hermione. "Love, did I—propose?"

Hermione stifled a grin and nodded calmly. "Last night, darling. Happiest night of my life!"

Ginny choked out a laugh that quickly turned into a cry of pain as Hermione stomped on her foot under the table.

Ron was almost full out panicking now. "Er, but I wouldn't have proposed without at least telling Harry first! And I don't even remember buying a ring!"

"It's right here, Ron." Hermione held up her hand. Ron stared blankly at it, further confusion written on his face. "Mione, there's nothing there." 

Crap, the joke ring. Figuring the prank had gone on too long anyway, she burst out laughing, pulling Ron into a hug. "It's a joke. You didn't propose, we're not engaged." Ron deflated. "Oh. Oh, ok. Next time don't pull a prank on me when I'm extremely hungover."

"It was Ginny's idea."

"Of course it was."

Harry looked between the two of them. "Thank Merlin, I was about to hex Ron."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm an Auror, Harry, I'd just block it."

"You're forgetting I'm an Auror too."

"Ok boys now's not the time for a fake duel. We've got to kick Luna and Dean out and then all have showers."

"What're Luna and Dean doing here—"

"Long story, I'll let Ginny repeat it. Anyway, Ron, did you have a good birthday?"

He smiled, staring at the three of them.

"One of the best."


End file.
